A Little Abstract?
by InuYasha Vs. Sesshoumaru
Summary: Miroku fic. Can't tell much or I'll give away, but has something to do with a sister. (Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!) [MirSan, InuKag, SessKagura- somewhat]


A Little Abstract

One: Waiting Game

(**Put disclaimer on summary! Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah! Now I can't get sued. (Sticks out tongue!) I better shut up**.)

Miroku, nice young man. Cute, intelligent, strong, pervert. He finally found love in a young woman named Sango. Of course he keeps his perverted ways up with both her and other beautiful women, but Sango always teaches him a lesson with her Haraikotsu. (A/N: That's her large boomerang.)

Miroku is a monk whose family was cursed many ages ago from the evil demon named Naraku. The curse was a wretched Wind Tunnel in the right hand. And according to every other one's fate from his family, it would devour him in time.

Of course he feared this, but he was determined to finish off Naraku and show him what it's like to be devoured by the very curse he put upon his family. And when Naraku is dead, so is his Wind Tunnel. It'll disappear.

Miroku has heard of a sister of his once. But only when he was as young as 10. He never would forget it though. 'You have a sister out there,' his grandfather would say. 'Your parents sent her way, so you never will see her. You will never know of her, never. You must find her. You must bring her back to me,' and those were the only words he spoke of her. Miroku wanted to find her, but she could be anywhere, he gave up 5 years ago, after 10 years of searching he never found one that he thought looked like him, and resembled somewhat of the clues his grandfather would give him.

But that's enough talk about the past of Miroku, lets move to the now...

Miroku and Sango paced back and forth, waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to return, and hopefully with a Shard. The looked at each other sometimes but would quickly turn away. Kaede would sometimes enter, but would soon leave from boredom of no talk.

"Where could they be?" Sango asked, stroking Kilala's fur as she sat in her arms.

"I do not know, Sango. They will return though, rest assured." He said, trying to comfort his friend and the woman he loved.

"But they've been gone for almost the whole day, they left at sunrise and it is now dusk. The sun is almost gone." She replied; pointing to the sun and the red light it shot off into the whole village.

"Yes, this is true, but they have most likely ran into other demons. After getting one shard, Kagome probably sensed another close by and they would never want to give up the opportunity of getting another one to their collection."

Sango nodded, that was true, they would never pass up the opportunity.

"Unless," Miroku continued.

Sango shot an evil glance at him, hoping he wouldn't say anything about being hurt.

"They took advantage of their peaceful alone time and-"

A log came crashing right into his face. "DOI!" he yelled.

Sango looked at him. "Perverted mind always, even has fantasies about other lovers. Hmph!"

"Sango, Miroku," came an old voice, it was Kaede. "I think ye two should get sleep. Inuyasha and Kagome will most definitely return. No doubt, child," she said, casting a glance over to Sango at her last statement.

They both nodded. "Thank you, Kaede," Miroku said while sitting down. He looked over at Sango who still stood. She looked at him then finally gave in and sat on the other side of the room.

(Back with Inuyasha and Kagome)

Giggles were heard through out the forest. Kagome's giggles. They were coming from behind a bush.

"That's right, you got it, oh yeah, like that. In and out!" she said, "That's nice," she finished.

Could it be Inuyasha and Kagome taking advantage of alone time like Miroku said?

Let's go and see...

Kagome and Shippo were sitting behind a big bush making necklaces out of flowers. (A/N: Nope it isn't them taking advantage of the alone time!)

"Yeah, that's right, just like that, Shippo. Put the rope in and out, in and out! You got it!"

Shippo had his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth as he tried to do as Kagome said.

In the end, it looked pretty, but a little messy. "Here you go, Kagome!" he said, holding it up happily.

"Thank you," she said, accepting his gift with a giggle.

Inuyasha came through the woods to where Kagome sat with her kit.

"Sense anymore of them?" he asked.

"No," she answered, paying no attention him but instead to her kit and the flowers.

"We should head back then," he said. "Come."

Kagome quickly gathered her stuff and put them in her backpack then picked up Shippo. They both climbed onto Inuyasha's back then were off.

(A/N: What you think? I wasn't sure about this one but oh well! Tell me where it stands! Flames or not, review!)


End file.
